Trapped In Halloween Town
by Priestess-of-Demons
Summary: Kairi finds herself in another world called Halloween Town.She doesn't remember how she got there and wants to go back home.There she meets a trickster demon and they strick a deal.Will he help her get home or will she just be another victim to his tricks


Hey every one it's me again and this is my 2nd Kingdom Hearts story. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Kairi is an ordinary girl until she finds herself in a totally different world called Halloween Town. There she meets a trickster demon and she has to find a way back to her world. But will the demon she meets let her leave or will he decide to keep her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Title: Trapped in Halloween Town**

**Chapter One: The Great Escape and a Deal**

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was deeply confused on where she was. She slowly sat up and found her school uniform all dirty and dust was on her face slightly. She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing became rampant.

She looked around and found herself in a graveyard. There were graves all over the corners and large pumpkins. Vines and thorns covered the graves. There was a small hill that curled at the top and stone walls surrounded the graveyard and had a big black metal gate.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She started to worry. She had no idea where she was. She didn't even remember how she had gotten here. She then fell silent. She heard footsteps coming out of the graveyard and ran toward a big gravestone to hide.

"Lock wait up" said Barrel.

"Yeah lock we have to find our tub animal before we go to Oogie Boogie.", yelled Shock.

"Don't worry I know exactly where it is. Now hurry up you idiots." Lock yelled back

"Hey" they both countered.

Kairi was breathing heavy again. They were dressed the weirdest way. They all appeared to be wearing masks. The girl was wearing a tall purple hat and she had stringy straw like hair. She had on a short purple dress, purple tights and purple shoes.

The boy she guessed was Barrel was white as a ghost. He had light greenish hair and purple shirt and pants that had skeleton bones on it

The last kid was all in red who she guessed was Shock. He had a devil mask on and red sweats with a red sweater. He topped the outfit off with brown shoes.

They kept arguing but went out of the gates once more to find their tub animal.

When Kairi saw them go away she stood up and walked slowly to the gate. She turned to the left to what seemed that it would lead deeper to the woods. She looked to the left and saw that there was a town square over there.

She walked slowly and carefully to the town. She kicked a small pebble and it hit against the stone wall. Her school shoes made pitter patter and click sounds against the stone pathway. What she saw next made her gasp, but before she could see anything she saw darkness overtake her once more like before she arrived in this strange place.

Kairi couldn't believe this. One she found herself in a dungeon and she couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She sighed. She yanked at her chains they were only squeezed tighter. The chains ran all the way to the ceiling and the things that gripped her wrists were spiders.

She was frightened by spiders and she tried not to look at there eight legs holding to her now sore wrists.

She started to tear up. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten here. All she wanted to do now was go home.

Tears started to stream down her face but she heard a noise somewhere in the cell.

"So the rumor is true it seems." A voice whispered.

Kairi almost screamed when she was face to face with a boy or what looked to be a boy that was around her age which was sixteen.

He had spiky brown hair and his skin was very pale. His eyes were the deepest blue she has ever seen but it looked like some kind of black makeup surround his eyes. He had two white pearly fangs peeking out from his lip and a pumpkin kind of looking mask over his right eye. He also had two small bats like wings on his back. He had skinny arms and his hands were covered with white gloves but through the gloves you could tell he had claws underneath.

He had a black shirt with a black collared vest and belt that was also black. Black pants and black shoes that had a metal buckle on them. He had what seemed to be like a shiny king's crown on the top of his vest and had white bat wings on either side of it. He also seemed to have a small white cape that just went to his shoulder blades and was pointy edged at the bottom.

He picked up his hand and it was an inch from her face. He seemed too unsure whether he wanted to touch her. He then gently ran his fingers down her smooth cheek and barely felt her silky unknotted hair. He could feel the blood rushing through her. He brought his face merely inches from her own face. His eyes were laced with something she was unfamiliar with. She looked down and found that he was chained up as well.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. She could have sworn his pointed teeth lengthened slightly. Her eyes widened and then finally she couldn't take.

"Wha what are you?" she choked out.

The boy just stared at her but he cocked an eyebrow. "Is it true? You look it but I never really seen one before." His voice what seemed to be that of interest?

"Like what" she asked.

"A human."

She didn't answer. He just merely looked at her. Her hair was so soft and wasn't knotted. She was wearing the goofiest clothes. However she was only human so he thought. His hand still held her face and he leaned in so his forehead touched hers.

Kairi was shaking. The boy could feel her fear and he grinned slightly. Being what he was he loved the fear of others. "Well" he waited wanting to know the answer.

She got out of her daze. "Yes I'm human. But" she paused and then said "what exactly are you and who are you?" Kairi asked.

The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Names Sora, I'm a trickster demon."

"Trickster demon?" She questioned. She then froze. She could hear footsteps coming this way and she shivered. The burned wooden door slammed open.

"Hey" one of the guards came in the cell and grabbed Sora chains and slammed him against the wall. He locked small more of his chains against the wall to limit his movement. The guard was composed of rotten skin and bones. He was wrapped up in bandages but had sharp teeth poking out on all sides of his mouth. It looked as if he needed braces.

Sora hissed loudly. The guard just laughed. "Face it you damn trickster. As long as you have these babies" he patted the chains "you're helpless." He cackled.

Sora lost it and he jumped at the guard. The guard stopped laughing and took a big step back. But the chains crackled with energy and stung at Sora as he fell to the guard, the chains not budging from his struggles.

"Heh I told you wouldn't be able to escape. I have no fear."

Sora laughed out loud. His glowing red eye stared up at the guard. "Then why don't you release me if you have no fear."

The guard just cackled once more as he left the cell and locked it tight.

Sora was now all the way across the room. His eye slowly turned red. He tugged on his chains and nothing budged. He really was trapped. He then slowly calmed down. His thirst was on dangerous levels. He was in this jail cell for several years and he was used to eating the rats here but there hasn't been one scampering around this particular cell for weeks. And Sora's patients were running very thin.

Kairi started to breath heavy she didn't know if she could take this right now. She looked at Sora and could hear him breathing very heavily. "Umm are you okay."

Sora just rubbed his head. Sweat poured down his face. "Excuse me but, do you know where we are" Kairi asked softly.

"You're in a jail cell in a place called Halloween Town. It's a place where demons reside."

"Demons" Kairi whispered.

"Yeah and congratulations. You're one of the very first humans to arrive in Halloween Town."

"One of the very first what does that mean. What happened to the others?"

He looked at her. "They were slaughtered supposedly. The ones in charge of Halloween Town took them away before anybody could see if it was true or not. Of one of the humans did escape but was killed by the demons here. They later found the humans' body in the well of the central town square. Of course these are all just rumors." It surprised her because he said this so carelessly.

Kairi shivered and rubbed her arms as the goose bumps started to arrive on her skin. She slowly walked around the whole cell. It was circular and she looked at the ceiling. There were small patches of holes on the ceiling and it let the rays of the full moon shine through.

She looked back at Sora. "Isn't there another way out?"

Sora just looked at her. "No human." He pointed to the black wooden door. "That there is the only way out. Besides even if you could escape, which you won't, the demons of this place would either rape you or do worse that your mind could even imagine."

Kairi looked at him questionably. "Are" she hesitated. "Are you that kind of demon?"

Sora just looked at her and smirked, his fangs lengthening slightly. "Not sure, am I?"

Kairi ignored that comment but certainly kept it in mind. She was a bright girl. Top in her class, she may be innocent but she had smarts on her side. 'I have to get out of here and get back home. But he's right. I can't get out by myself. I don't know this place. I'll only get lost. But maybe…'

"Listen" she spoke quietly. She placed her hands in front of her and fiddled with them. "Maybe we can help each other." She spoke with hope in her voice.

Sora's back was against the wall and his ears perked when she spoke. His deep blue eye shone and bore at hers. Kairi gulped at his intense stare.

"In what way." His voice held what seemed to that of interest.

"You're a demon right. Can you get me out of here?"

"And what if I can?" He looked at her with an intense stare, his one eye shown and holding her in place. "What would you give me if I did get you out of here?" He cocked his head sideways. To him she was extremely intriguing for a human. He wondered if all humans were like her.

"I don't have anything" she spoke quickly. Then she got another idea.

"What if I release you and help you. Then would you help me and get me back home?"

Sora thought about this. Being a Trickster demon he knew how to make deals and put them to good use and to his liking. If she did release him he would finally be free. He could cause trouble again and **get back at a certain somebody**. Of course this means he would have to rely on this human. He didn't like to rely on a lot of people. Only a few have earned his trust.

She could somehow sense his answer was going to be a no. He seemed to be the type where he didn't like other people's problems on his shoulders. "Please I'll help you anyway I can to get us both out of here." She tried to get him to say yes. All she really wanted was to get out of here and get back home.

Sora thought about it some more. He then smirked. 'She did say she would help me in anyway she could to get us both out of here. And I plan to use her trust to my advantage.'

He smiled at her. "Alright then. Let's just say that you owe me one until I think of something worthwhile."

Kairi smiled at his answer.

"Come here" his voice faltered and Kairi noticed.

"Are you okay "she asked nervously?

"Of course, come here. You have to release the chains. These chains were specially made to keep me in. Only those with non magic can open these." His voice held darkness and this made Kairi shiver slightly.

Kairi slowly walked halfway to him and asked one more thing of him. "You promise right. You promise to help me get back home, safe and sound." She kind of didn't trust him but he was the only ticket out of here for her. For all she knew she could be trapped here for the rest of her life.

"I promise" he whispered.

Kairi felt satisfied and walked to him. She kneeled down and noticed that the aura and the air seemed to thin. Sora's eye had a slight red hue to it. 'Come on take the manacles off.' He thought.

Kairi gulped and took one of the manacles off. Sora just sat there. 'Now one more.'

Kairi took his left hand and unclasped the other manacle off…and if Kairi knew then what she knew now, she would have known that this was a mistake.

Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and slammed her against his hard chest. He placed her in his lap so she straddled him. "What are you doing?" Kairi screamed as she fought to get out of his hold.

Sora chuckled. His eye was blood red now. "Stop struggling" he commanded in a husky voice. "It will only hurt more. Not to mention you're making a very certain part of my body **very happy**." At that Kairi did stop struggling.

"I thought we had a deal." Kairi felt betrayed.

"Calm down. You did say that you would help me in anyway you could to get us both out of here did you not. Well I failed to mention that I am part vampire and I hadn't had blood in weeks. And" he licked his lips then he ran his tongue down her smooth neck. "I am very thirsty."

Kairi shivered and fear was seeping out of her very being. "Don't worry" he said between licks. "I won't take that much blood."

Kairi couldn't help but almost faint. I mean here she was in somebody's arms she had no idea who he was besides that his name was Sora and that he is a demon. And he said that he wanted some of her blood.

Sora could feel that she was about to have some sort of attack and he couldn't have that.

"Just relax" he whispered in her ear. He moved some of her hair out of the way and bent her neck. His pearly white fangs expanding and were barely grazing her flesh. He felt her flinch as his fangs pierced her skin and smirked as the fine warm liquid ran down his throat and through his fangs. He was in pure bliss as he continued to drink from her. He heard her gasp lightly as his fangs dug deeper.

Kairi was barely hanging on. She felt like she was about to fall asleep and never wake up from the darkness. It surrounded her and she felt like she couldn't escape. Her entire being felt tired. Her eyes were glazed over. Her mind fought back. She held up her hands and tried to push him off of her but he only held tighter.

Sora could feel her resistance but he only needed a little more blood to quench his thirst and keep his blood beast down. He could feel it growing inside him ready to be released. He finally pulled back his fangs and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, panting, and inviting. He shook her a little to get her back, ignoring the temptation to taste her delicate skin.

Her eyes went back to the blue that they were supposed to be and he helped her stand up. She wobbled a little but he made sure that she didn't fall. She placed her hand on her neck and could feel the wounds that he left on her. She glared at him.

"I can't believe you bit me." She yelled at him.

Sora smirked as he licked his lips and licked the trail of blood that ran down his lip to his chin.

Kairi covered her mouth trying not to puke. Her chains clanked together. Sora pulled her chains to him. Her heart beat faster and she was trying to calm down. She was already starting to hate him and regret releasing him.

"Don't move, human." He pulled the chains and they broke apart. He pulled the manacles off of her and looked at her wrists. They were slightly bleeding and rubbed raw.

Kairi looked at him and glared at him with her eyes. "Will you **please** stop calling me human? I have a name you know."

Sora leered at her. "That may be so but it is you that failed to mention yours."

Kairi blushed seeing now that he was right. She never mentioned her name. She bowed. "My name is Kairi."

"Kairi huh" he tested it. Before more could be said Sora could hear footsteps coming.

"What are you doing in there trickster." The guard from before was stomping his way over to there cell.

Sora smirked at the door just standing there. Kairi ran and hid behind some rumble. "What are you doing? Hide." She whispered to him.

Sora ignored her. The door burst open and the guard was pissed as hell. The guard's eyes widened at the now free Sora. Sora smirked at the fear in the guards face.

Sora held up his hands and spread them apart. "Guess whose back."

Before the guard could turn around or even speak for that matter Sora grabbed the head of the guard and slammed it into the wall. His head cracked against the wall. Blood oozed out of the guards mouth and ears.

He wiped his hands on the wall and watched the guard slump to the ground. Kairi watched the whole thing. "Hey you didn't have to kill him" she spoke in shock.

Sora looked at her. "What?" He then looked at the body. "Who cares?"

Kairi froze at this. What had she truly released? A demon that didn't care who got in his way even if that demon had to kill someone.

Sora waved a hand in her face. "Hey"

Kairi shook her head and got out of her daze. Before she could say something he grabbed her wrist and she winced from her wounds.

"Come on before more of the guards come." He dragged her over to the now open door and sped down the hall. Kairi ran as fast as she could to keep up with them. Sora with his keen eyesight saw a small then space in the wall just small enough for him and Kairi. He sped up the pace and ran into the space. Kairi was about to say something but he slammed her to his chest and covered her mouth.

He placed his head on her neck. "Shh. Don't move; try not to even breathe loudly." Kairi did her best but what she saw pass them made her want to scream. There were strange wobbly things passing by. They were all bandaged up and they had razor sharp claws.

Kairi put her hands into fists and she was sweating slightly. When they passed and Sora couldn't hear them he pulled them both from the shadows.

"What were those things" Kairi asked.

"Heartless" he whispered. He grabbed her hand once more. "Come on we're almost there. The door is right down this hall."

They just ran a little ways until they reached a grey metal door. Sora quickly burst opens the door and his smile immediately left this face. Kairi gasped at what they saw. About fifty guards were waiting for them. Each had a weapon in there hand and they had heartless surrounding themselves as well. Sora quickly looked at all there positions. He wasn't exactly to full power yet so he couldn't take them all out.

Sora pushed Kairi behind him. "Stay behind me" he ordered. Kairi nodded and did just that. The head general stepped up to them and yelled out. "Trickster and human." He smirked at them. "Go back in your cell and I promise that no harm will come to you."

It was Sora's turn to smirk. "What harm?"

"Think smart trickster. You are surrounded. Even if you did drink the blood of the human you still don't have all your power back."

Sora laughed an evil laugh. "You really think you can stop me, you damn piece of shit!" Energy crackled all round them. Some of the guards and heartless were thrown back from the power that Sora was releasing. Sora spread out his hands and yelled out, "STOP!"

Kairi didn't even realize that her eyes were closed. She slowly opened them and rubbed them to see clearer. She wanted to know what she saw at first glance was true. All the guards were frozen in mid attack. It looked as if someone pressed pause on a remote controller for your TV.

Sora grinned at his work. He turned to Kairi who was still in a daze. She didn't even notice him pick her up in his arms and vanish into the darkness laughing at the fools who dared try to stop him. She didn't realize that fate was toying with her. Truly she didn't know what fate had in store for her and the trickster demon named Sora.

**WOW that was a lot to write. But I did enjoy writing it.**

**Hey I hope you guess liked it. If there is something I need to work on please tell me so I can make the story more enjoyable for you!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Bye Bye for now!!!**


End file.
